Latex materials have long been used as gloves and condoms for the purpose of inhibiting the transmission of disease producing microbes and other harmful agents. Both the chemical inertness and the physical density of latex make it difficult for molecules and microbes to pass through the structure of the latex material. Nevertheless, latex materials are known to possess imperfections in the form of pits, pores, and holes, which can facilitate tile transmission of such microbes and harmful agents through the latex material.
The present invention relates to the desireable goal of forming a chemical barrier against the transmission of such microbes and other harmful agents through a membrane such as latex.